1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional device-mounted module such as a light receiving element and a light emitting element, for example. Particularly, the present invention relates to an optical functional device-mounted module in which an optical functional device is mounted on a substrate by using a sealing resin.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Conventionally, for example, a module having a hollow structure is known in the art.
As shown in FIG. 10, a package 101 of a conventional optical functional device-mounted module 100 is constructed by installing a light transmission member 104 on a substrate 102 through a frame-shaped spacer 103. An optical function part 106 of an optical functional device 105 is opposed to the light transmission member 104 in this package 101 so as to transmit and receive optical signals 107.
However, according to the prior art, a glass provided with a special coating must be used as the light transmission member 104 so as to transmit blue-violet laser beams of a short wavelength, for example, 405 nm. Therefore, the conventional module becomes very expensive.
Further, in order to simultaneously transmit another wavelength (for example, 780 nm for CD applications and 650 nm for DVD applications), a more expensive coating needs to be applied.
Furthermore, according to conventional techniques, the frame-shaped spacer 103 is indispensable in holding the light transmission member 104. Thus, the conventional module is limited in its ability to be reduced in size.
The present disclosure solves the problems of the prior art, and provides a functional device-mounted module that needs no expensive or specialized members, can be reduced in size, and provides a process for producing the same.